


The Runaway Prince

by jedifinn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedifinn/pseuds/jedifinn
Summary: If anyone asked later, Finn wouldn’t be able to explain what had gone through his mind. He was walking towards the aisle and then everything in him rebelled at the thought of becoming Finn Palpatine. To see his whole life and dreams reduced to this, a money transaction between his foster mother and his future husband. It wasn’t right. Wasn’t what he wanted.xxWhen Finn runs away from his own wedding, jumping into a completely stranger's car needing to get away from the hotel as possible, he would never expect to find the life he always wanted with said stranger and his nieces.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	The Runaway Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th!
> 
> I hope y'all had a good Star Wars day and are safe and healthy. This is my first FinnPoe and Star Wars work, english is not my first language and I don't have a beta, so I'm really sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy and let me know your thoughts!

Apparently wedding jitters weren’t a thing that happened only in romantic comedies.

It’s a real, unwelcoming feeling that had made Finn feel nauseous ever since he stepped a foot inside the hotel this morning and he expected it to fade as soon as he reached the end of the aisle and joined his fiancé.

 _His very old, almost ancient fiancé_ who was also a billionaire and had been hand-picked and forced on him by Phasma.

Okay. To be fair no one really forced him to do anything. He’s twenty-three and an adult who can make his own decision, thank you very much. Phasma had simply strongly suggested that he should accept the proposal. Finn would be financially supported for life and more important, would be able to payback all she has done for him ever since she decided to foster him when he was 13 and after when she kindly allowed him to stay in her house when he completely 18 and she didn’t had anymore responsibility over him.

He had made his choice with eyes wide open. But now, as he’s walking towards the officiant in this very expensive and very uncomfortable white suit, Finn wanted to vanish on the spot. His nausea got even worse when Sheev Palpatine’s white hair came into view and he swallowed hard.

_It’s just wedding jitters…_

If anyone asked later, Finn wouldn’t be able to explain what had gone through his mind. He was walking towards the aisle and then everything in him rebelled at the thought of becoming Finn Palpatine. To see his whole life and dreams reduced to this, a money transaction between his foster mother and his future husband. It wasn’t right. Wasn’t what he wanted.

Finn wasn’t even aware of his actions. At first, he stopped as if an invisible barrier appeared between him and everyone else, then he stepped back once and finally he turned around and started running as fast as he could.

He was so out of himself, running on pure self-preservation and the decision that he would not marry Palpatine now or ever that he only saw a glimpse of the teenager when he accidentally collided with her, falling on his butt hard and sending all the drinks she was carrying over both of them while the rest of the staff watched with incredulous stares.

“Sir, I am so _so_ sorry. This is all my fau…” She started, eyes wide and scared, probably waiting for a rude scold despite the accident not being her fault.

“No. It’s on me, I’m sorry.” Finn interrupted her, quickly getting up and offering his hand to help her. “I-I just was... I... I just really need to get the hell out of this place.” He said more to himself than the girl. When they first arrived, Finn wasn't paying much attention, his nerves already getting the best of him and he and Phasma went straight up to his room. The Hotel was a maze, he could barely remember the way up, imagine how to get out.

“You’re almost at the front doors, sir. Just turn a left on the pool area and you will be at the main hall.” She answered pointing the direction. “Can I help you with something else?”

“No, thank you and I’m so sorry again.” Part of him wanted to stay and help the kid or make sure she wouldn’t be punished for his mistake, but as soon as he looked behind him, he could see Phasma marching on his direction looking like she was about to murder him.

_Shit shit shit shit!_

Finn started running again, felt like he had been running for hours until finally reaching the main doors and emerging into the afternoon sunlight. The air smelled like freedom and he could _finally_ breathe.

He wanted to get married at some point. Settle down with a nice man, maybe adopt a couple of kids and give them the life he never had. But not like this. Not with someone he could never love. Not because Phasma wanted him to do it. How could he let this insanity get this far?

A loud noise was heard behind him and as Finn glanced back, it was just in time to see his foster mom also enter the main hall in long, furious strides. Her entire body language screamed murder, she was a woman on a mission and no one would stop her.

God, would this nightmare ever end? He knew he had to keep running and do it fast or by the end of that afternoon, Finn would be a married man. Phasma had a gift for guilting him into doing things he didn’t want to do. She used that gift on all of her foster kids, but Finn, he couldn’t explain. She often made it seem like he had no other choice but to do what she expected.

Well, not anymore.

He took the steps two by two and jogged down the street screaming apologies to all the drivers who were honking and screaming obscenities. Where to go? He needed to find a way out of there, to get as far away from the hotel as possible, needed to…

There was a black car in front of the pet store across the street. One little girl, black, straight hair in two small buns, around seven probably, had her face pressed against the widow of the backseat staring at him with excitement and curiosity. On the front seat, behind the wheel sat a man, black, curly hair also watching him in curiosity and shock.

Finn met his eyes from all that distance and suddenly there wasn’t a decision to make anymore. He rushed straight towards them, running across the road again without checking traffic first. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn’t be hit yet.

If possible, the stranger’s eyebrows lifted higher when Finn reached for the passenger door handle and his expression, with how thick his eyebrows are, he couldn’t help but compare the man to that angry eagle muppet.

Fortunately, the door wasn’t locked and Finn threw himself inside without any composure, closing the door with more force than needed.

“Excuse me buddy, what do you think you’re doing?” The stranger asked holding a small brown-is puppy close to his chest and looking absolutely lost on what was going on or what to do.

“A real-life prince! A real-life prince!” The little girl started screaming and bouncing oh her seat pointing a finger towards Finn. “Since when do you know a real-life prince, uncle Poe?”

“Rose bud, he’s not a prince. Just a really insane guy who needs to get the heck out of my car.” The stranger tried to answer as nice as possible to the kid, but it was clear that he was starting to panic.

“I’m sorry. I really am.” Would Finn ever be able to stop apologizing today? “I need help. I really need to get out of here, as fast as possible. Please!” At that point, Finn wasn’t above begging. So, he joined both his hands in front of his chest in a slightly theatrical pleading and met the man’s eyes.

“Look buddy…” He started, panic finally fading, but still threatened at the unconventional carjacking.

“Man, I guarantee you I don’t jump in strangers’ cars often and I apologize for doing this. _I really do._ It’s rude and completely insane and I understand why you’re probably thinking ways to kick my butt out of this car, but please, _please_ , I need to get out of here.” Finn insisted, trying to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes as his despair started to grow. 

Lord, could anything else go wrong today?

There was something Finn couldn’t decipher swimming inside the stranger’s eyes, but he wasn’t sure if that meant help. Goddammit, he needed a plan b. Perhaps he could run instead? Stop bothering strangers with his messy situation. Or perhaps the best option was to go back and do what Phasma wanted. He could blame on the damn wedding jitters, let her take over the situation and fix everything.

Completely unaware of Finn’s mental breakdown and the tension between her uncle and the stranger, the little girl gasped at something outside the widow. “Uncle Poe, there’s a witch coming!”

Both men glanced in the direction she was pointing at and Finn wasn’t surprised by what he saw. His stomach knotted hard though. “That’s my foster mother.”

Phasma had already crossed the first street and was about to cross the last one to get him. She looked absolutely terrifying and Finn started doubting if his apologies would be enough. Behind her, on the hotel stairs, his fiancé was waiting, and somehow, under the afternoon sun he looked even more old. 

Goddammit, this was it. She would caught up with him, he would be dragged back to the hotel and let himself be convinced to go through with the ceremony. 

Finn’s breath caught as she started to get closer and closer.

“Uncle Poe, do something!” The little girl broke the tense silence. “We have to save the prince!”

It warmed his heart that this kid was so adamant to save him. Also, to be called a prince and Finn would’ve thanked her if his throat hadn’t completely closed, his foster mom was halfway across the street now.

Plan b was the better choice. He could run. He was reasonably good at running. Perhaps he could even reach her house, throw his things in a backpack and run… somewhere.

“Uncle Poe!” The little girl shouted surprising both men. The stranger’s brown eyes went from Finn, to his niece and to the blond woman whose hand was almost reaching the car door.

“Oh, for Force’s sake.” He sighed, shoving the puppy to Finn and reaching for the keys hanging still in the ignition. “Seatbelt on, Rose bud.” The little girl hurried to obey and Finn, still dazed, looked at him without much comprehension of what was happening. “You too, Prince Charming.”

Finn obeyed quickly, holding the puppy for dear life as the stranger eased out of his parking spot just as Phasma’s hand brushed the handle of the door. She was right there and he could feel her anger from inside the car.

There would be hell to pay.

Whatever he was going to do next, he would have to figure it out quick. There would be no money. No roof over his head and food at the table. He was once again alone. _Shit!_ Finn put the puppy on his legs, making sure he would not fall and buried his face in his hands, forcing himself to take deep breaths. Lord, what had he done?

“It’s alright. You’re safe.” He forced himself to drop his hands and turned a little to look at the tiny brown hair girl who stretched her arm to the limit to pat his shoulder while remaining strapped to her seat. “The witch is gone.”

“Thank you, kiddo.” Finn answered showing a wavering smile. He did an effort to blink away the tears then, to not scare the helpful child, but a few slipped past his guard and rolled down his cheeks. He then looked at the man who was staring at the road and peaking a little at the rear-view mirror. “Thank you so much man.”

The guy shrugged. “Not every day I get to rescue Prince Charming from the wicked witch.” He moved a little in his seat, reaching inside the pocket on his shorts until he got a phone out, quickly tossing at the kid. “Rose bud, call Paige. Tell her she’ll have to call uncle Snap and ask him to pick her up when she’s done. Tell her we had to help a friend and I’m not entire sure it’s safe to go back, Maleficent could still be waiting to kidnap Prince Charming here.”

“I think she would consider this a kidnap and right now that would be the least of my problems.” Finn let out a deep breath. “If she catches me, it’s game over for sure.”

The stranger started smirking in amusement, but faded as soon as he realized he wasn’t joking. “Then we’re definitely not going back.” He glanced again at the rear-view mirror. “Tell Paige I will explain as soon as she’s home and make sure she understands everything is okay. I don’t need her getting worked up and upset over this.”

The girl nodded and after finding the right number, put the phone on her ear. She gave this Paige person a short, sort of exaggerated, version of _‘Prince rescue mission’_ and what her uncle asked.

And as soon as she finished the call. “Are you a prince like Naveen?”

“I’m really not.” Finn answered not entirely sure of who Naveen is.

“But you’re dressed like one!” She pointed towards the fancy suit like it was obvious and then shrugged. “Well, it’s no problem. We can keep you anyway.”

Her uncle, beside him, almost choked on air. “We are not keeping him, Rose bud. It’s not how this works.”

“What? But the evil witch wanted to hurt him!” The kid – Rose – answered. “We can’t leave him alone and unprotected, uncle Poe! You’re his only hope.”

As the child was getting worked up over his fate, Finn twisted again on his seat, outstretching his right hand for a very serious handshake. “My name is Finn.”

“I’m Rose Tico.” She answered shocking his hand clearly delighted to be treated like a grown up.

“And I’m Poe Dameron.” The stranger – Poe – offered with a smile. “At your service, oh noble prince.”

Finn rolled his eyes, shifting back to face the road and the puppy still sleeping on his lap. He was aware that this was the first time he found out anything important about the stranger and that jumping on his car and trusting him right away was not a smart decision, but can someone really blame him for making another insane decision today?

“So, Prince Charming…”

“Finn.” He corrected quietly.

“Nah, I like Prince Charming better.” Poe joked quickly glancing towards Finn. “Can I advise you to fire whoever chose this suit? It’s horrible.”

“Well, I just ran away from her, so…” He shrugged. “I wanted something more modern, maybe even red, but she forbid anything that wasn’t white. Said I should match the theme of the wedding. And that a red suit could give my fiancé the wrong idea about me.”

Poe frowned at him as the car slowly stopped because of a red light. “What? Like that you’re not virgin and pure anymore?” He joked, but Finn’s silence said it all. “You’ve gotta be kidding me. She knows it’s 2020, right?”

“It’s complicated.” Finn answered tiredly, slumping against the car seat and closing his eyes.

“And your fiancé didn’t say anything about it?” He insisted confused. “I mean, shouldn’t he be more aware of his loved one choices? Back you up?”

“Phasma chose him too.” Finn admitted, clenching his jaw. “He didn’t really care about anything else, but getting married apparently.” Despite the shitty situation he was now, as least he was free of Palpatine. His stomach churned just from thinking that without his rebellious decision he would be married, probably going to their honeymoon and… Lord, he didn’t want to think about the rest.

“And where can I drop you off?” Poe questioned as the light turned green and the car went forward.

“I- “He couldn’t think of a single place. Finn wanted to go back to Phasma’s place for his things and for his foster sister Rey. He needed to explain what happened, make sure she understands that he’s not abandoning her forever, they still were each other’s only family and nothing would change that, but right now he would need to stay away for a while. But he could run into Phasma and that cannot happen. Not right now. Maybe he could call Jannah, but… she already had so many people to take care of, he couldn’t be another weight on her shoulder.

“You can borrow my phone to call a friend if you want to.” Poe offered as the time went on with no answer. Little Rose handed the phone over, but he refused with a smile. “No one?”

It hurt to admit it, but being an orphan often did that to you. He didn’t have many people close to him and the ones who were had a more difficult situation than his current.

“Where do you live?” Poe tried again. Something would have to come out, right?

“With Phasma.” Finn licked his lips and signed. That was another issue to solve. He would have to find a job, but until he had enough saved, seems like he would be homeless for a while. “I- She let me stay after I completed 18. I finished high school and got a scholarship, but… Phasma started to push these really old men towards me, convinced me that college was a waste of my time. I should just marry a rich guy, give back all she had done for me so she could keep doing for others.” _For Rey_. Lord, what was going to happen to his little sister now? “She made me feel like I didn’t have a choice. Like I couldn’t refuse when Palpatine proposed.”

Finn buried his face in his hands again, the panic from his situation hit him for good this time. Phasma had warned him not to screw it up. He came from nothing. He had nothing. This was his only chance of doing something for himself. Of becoming someone. He was a dumbass. He threw his entire future away and for what?

“Your fiancé was Sheev Palpatine?” Poe exclaimed surprised and a bit disgusted which he tried to hide quickly. “No, look this- Finn, whatever she told you it’s bullshit.” He then looked at Rose apologetically. “Sorry bud, I will put a dollar on your jar as soon as we get home.” Without a second though, Poe took one hand from the heel and put on Finn’s bouncing leg. “First of, deep breaths, okay? We can drive around for a while until you figure it out. Everything it’s gonna be okay.” He tried to smile hopefully, but it came out as a grimace. “Secondly, this is wrong. You don’t own this Phasma person anything and whatever her plan was, I’m glad you ran away. You’re not an object to be sold around.”

“Thanks man.” Finn put his left hand over Poe’s, he really appreciated the help. “I-I have nowhere to go.” And that was the truth. He would have to figure it out what to do, but that wasn’t Poe and Rose’s responsibility or even their problem. They had already been nice enough to help him, he couldn’t bother them any further. “You can drop me off anywhere. Is there any Dunkin Donuts close?” He could kill for a drink and some food right now, but as he put his hands inside his pockets, he remembered he had no money with him.

“We could take him home with us.” Rose suggested, having followed more of the conversation than both men believed she would.

“No, kiddo.” Finn protested, forcing a fragile smile for her sake. “Thanks for the offer, but you and your uncle have done more than enough for me.”

“Uncle Poe, we have to take him home, he has nowhere to go!” Rose decided, ignoring Finn completely. “I will convince Paige to let me go back to her room again and Finn can take mine.”

“Rose bud, this is not how…”

“Can you cook?” She interrupted her uncle, this time completely serious. “More than just pancakes or burned food?”

“Hm- Yes.” Finn answered not entirely sure where this was going. “I’m fairly good at the kitchen, but…”

“Can you help with homework? Like math and science and confusing things like that? Paige needs help sometimes and uncle Poe doesn’t always know how to help her.”

“What do you think you’re doing, Rose bud?” Poe intervened holding back a laugh that wouldn’t help the situation. “This isn’t a job interview. We can’t keep people.”

“We kept BeeBee.” Rose pointed to the puppy on Finn’s lap completely obvious to everything that had happened.

“Bee’s a puppy, we adopted him.” Poe argued. “Finn isn’t a pet.”

“We kept the porgs!” She pointed out again and at that, Finn was completely confused. What was a porg?

“They-“ Poe chucked, glancing at Finn as he tried and failed to follow the conversation. “I don’t think Prince Charming here is gonna appreciate that you’re comparing him to our animals.”

“What your uncle is trying to explain,” _and failing spectacularly_. “Is that, the dog and those porgs… things, they are animals.” Finn intervened seeing as the conversation wasn’t going well. “I’m a person. You can’t just adopt a person out of nowhere.”

“Of course, you can! Uncle Poe adopted me and Paige like that.”

Finn and Poe, as it turned out, had no good answer to that. They opened their mouths once, twice, their eyes met expecting the other to have something to say, but nothing. Seven-year olds were too smart for their own good.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Poe!” Finn exclaimed surprised, looking from him to Rose who seemed unphased.

“I know, I know. I own her little swear jar 10 dollars now. By the end of this day she will be the rich one.” Poe answered exasperated and Finn pursed his lips tight, suddenly feeling out of place, who was he to tell Poe how to talk in front of his niece? Obviously, someone her age shouldn’t be hearing such colourful words, but he had no right to call him out like that. With how much he had already bothered both of them, Finn was constantly surprised he hasn’t been kicked out of the car.

“Your uncle is right, though. It doesn’t work like that kiddo.” And yet that was a small part of Finn who wished it did. He was slowly warming up to Rose and Poe.

“Why?” Rose frowned and then her voice got strangely quiet. “You don’t like us?”

“Of course, I do kiddo. You’re both amazing and if it wasn’t for you two my situation would be a lot worse.” He replied twisting again to look at the kid. “You’re the most amazing child I’ve met beside my little sister, but…”

“We have a guest room.” Poe suggested, his hand going through his curls a couple of times making it even more messy than before. “Rose doesn’t have to go back sharing a bedroom with Paige, there’s one more, it’s closed off because no one has never used before, but it’s there if you need it.”

Finn turned back to Poe, looking at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to protest, closet it again and opened once more…

“Man, you don’t know me. I could be a psychopath for all you know.” He remarked and then wanted to facepalm because WHAT. WAS. HE. DOING? That was his only other option beside living on the street.

Poe shrugged and smirked. “I don’t know buddy. They always say to be careful with handsome, charming, random princes we find running from their own weddings, but I don’t know, I have a feeling about you.”

Finn blushed. Hard. And was thankful for his dark complex that helped hide it.

“So, what do you think? I know I said I could keep driving around, but it’s getting late and we’re all hungry.” Poe kindly didn’t mention how Finn’s stomach have been loudly grumbling for food for a while now.

“Please, please, please Finn! You’re gonna love living with us.” Rose pleaded from the backseat, looking so earnest with her big brown puppy eyes that he had troubles focusing.

“Don’t mind her. She loves collecting strays. If I let her have her way, we would have half of Yavin in our backyard by now.” Poe explained and then lowered his voice so only Finn could hear him. “Look, I don’t want to force you to do anything. If you’re not comfortable with this, I can drive to the closest hotel, pay for a couple of nights as well until you figure it out. I can also leave my number is case you need something else.”

Finn studied the man for a while. No one could be this nice and yet here was Poe and his niece offering him so much. For so long he lived in a world where people either pretended he didn’t exist or were afraid of him because of the colour of his skin, he had never felt cared or loved aside from Rey and Jannah, and well now.

“This is too much; I can’t impose like this.” He hesitated because this had to be a prank right. This couldn’t be really happening. Not to him.

“You’re not. I’m offering.” Poe smile had too much understanding. “It’s the right thing to do buddy, as I said, I have a feeling about you.”

Finn took a deep breath and accepted. “It’s just until I can figure something else... and I promise I will help with anything I can. And I will pay you back as soon as I can.”

He had a feeling Poe wouldn’t accept it and that probably would become some sort of discussion between them, but he would pay it back. Loud cheers came from the backseat at his answer, and despite everything, it made him laugh louder than he intended to. At that, Finn noticed Poe’s eyes linger on him and he ducked his head, a sky smile on his lips.

“It’s not forever.” Poe warned Rose knowing it was futile.

“You said the same thing about Paige and me.” She reminded him. “And the porgs.”

He rolled his eyes and smirked at Finn. “She’s not wrong. You should be careful, otherwise you might never leave. Her and her sister are convincing little things.”

Rose giggled at that and Finn pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head at Poe. “I don’t know why, but I have a feeling that you’re just not good at telling people in need ‘no’.

“What is this, a plot against me? No one respects me anymore.” He joked, making Rose giggle even more and Finn smile.


End file.
